One thing Leads to Another
by Sakura-Angel-Blossom
Summary: Syaoran left 4 years back..but hasn't returned his promise he made to Sakura and feelings. An army arrives saying.."A man from every family must participate in the war against the huns!" Fujitaka steps forward..but Sakura takes it in her own hands...
1. The awakening! and a half!

Hey!!!! This is my Second Fanfic. I thought that i would do a CardCaptors Fanfic based on the story of "Mulan" and "CardCaptors" aka "Card Captor Sakura" lol! I have been thinking about this for a number of days and planning it out. I hope people will like it and it is a long fanfic so if you choose to read this then your obviously gonna need to sit down and get a drink! enjoy!!!

* * *

Right, for a start, I do not own "CardCaptors" or "CardCaptor Sakura", CLAMP does (but i wish i did but thats not the point")and the Characters are Copywrited to CLAMP but please do enjoy!

* * *

"Speaking

'Thinking' "

.......................Change of scene FlashBack

* * *

Heat and rays of light glistened on Sakura's face as she slept in her bed in the early hours of morning.... wait a second......'Heat and rays of light glistened on Sakura's face as she slept in the early hours of the morning? it's summer, it gets lighter in the morning....SHE'S LATE!!!!!!!!'

Fujitaka jumped out of his bed and burst into Sakura's room! "Sakura, get up!!!!! your gonna be late!!!!!"

Sakura's eyes flinched as the light shone in them. She sat up.... 'Late for what.......uh oh!!!'

She shot out of bed and ran past her father into the bathroom and locked the door. Her father looked at her bed, then looked at his feet and then at the Bathroom door. He smiled and then the Bathroom door, swung open and Sakura ran past her father smiling at the same time...

"I forgot my clothes" grinning grabbing her clothes and back to the Bathroom, locked the door.

Fujitaka went down to the kitchen and prepared a small breakfast to take for Sakura, as she was late,Suprised? Sakura came down stairs still doing her hair. She finished and grabbed the lunch

"Thanks dad! I'll be back later, wish me luck!!!"

"Bye Sakura,Have a nice day!"

She got on her horse..Khan and rode off to the Village.

"What is taking her so long?" Tomoyo paced up and down outside waiting for Sakura.

Sakura sprinted, stopped dead in her tracks and flew of her horse into a Haystack. Kahn pulled her out using His mouth Sakura raised her head, smiled....

"I'M HERE!!!!!"

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura. She dragged her into the tent like home. Chicharu, Nicky and Rita were standing there folding their arms. Sakura got undressed and fell in the bath. Tomoyo ran and washed her hair.

"We can't have you being anymore later than you already are!" Tomoyo said rushing washing Sakura's Hair."Shampoo!"

Chicharu passed the Shampoo

"Contitioner!"

Rita passed the Conditioner

"Water!"

Nicky chucked the water at Tomoyo missing Sakura.

"Nicky! Thanks alot!"

Nicky ran off.

Sakura Climbed out of the bath and dried her self. she got into some spare clothes. Tomoyo did her hair and then dragged her accross to a different house to get changed. Finally all the make-up was done and she was ready.

"What time does the Matchmaker arrive?" Sakura questioned

" Now....She's going to inspect every young woman to see which one would be fitting enough to marry the Emperor's grandson"

" Hmm....I've never actually seen him"

"Nows your chance, they're here" Tomoyo pointed

"You like him don't you?" Sakura peered at Tomoyo in the corner of her eye and smirked.

"Yeh, but i want you to be happy, plus i'm gonna get it on videocamera and plus guess what....?!" Tomoyo pointed at the costume. And smiled.

"You made this?" Sakura sweatdropped and looked at it.

"Yep, and you look so Kawaii in it so it's a must, that i have to capture it on camera!!!" By that time, she had love hearts in her eyes with her fingers and hands interlocked and up to her face in happiness. The Army of Horses came galloping in. The girls were standing with their families. The drum was sounding at the top of the hill so this was not a basic matter, it was an important announcement!

Ruby Moon came out and she held her Lucky Charm. Suppi. She ran over to Sakura and gave it her.

"This is a lucky one!!!!!"

Sakura sighed heavily and took Suppi who was glaring around the whole of the cage he was in. She hid him underneath her bow on her dress. The army came rushing in. Tomoyo grabbed Sakura and told her to go inside as this had nothing to do with the Matchmaker. Sakura wanted to know what was happening, Kahn pointed at the roof. Sakura nodded her head violently and climbed onto the roof to eavesdrop. Two Main men came on horses. One was Eriol and one was a brown haired amber eyed man. He was very-well built and rode on his horsearound the village while Eriol Spoke.

"We are being invaded by the Huns!, in every family, a man must participate in battle. The scrolls are given to the people as follows: The Chow family... The Shinobi Family... The KINOMOTO family!...

Sakura stood back in shock and watched as her father strolled over looking commited, he was going to enter battle. Sakura climbed down and ran to her father. The Amber eyed boy turned around and looked at Sakura. He felt, magical powers, he could sense a magical aura he knew it was coming from Sakura. Her Emerald eyes glistened in the light with tears as she turned to face The General on the Horse, the amber-eyed boy stared at her and she did the same.

"Sakura, i have to serve the Emperor, i have to honour the Kinomoto Family, don't dishonour me" She fell back and Tomoyo rushed to her and comforted her. The general looked down at his reins, clutched them with his strong grasp and shouted.

"We have to go! meet us at the Shik-suma camp at noon tomorrow!" by that point the were just about to leave until The Amber-eyed General looked at Sakura. She sensed his Green Aura but it was a familular sense. They left. Leaving depressed families crying on the floor.

Later on. Tomoyo, Fujitaka, Sakura and Ruby Moon were sitting eating dinner and drinking Tea. Sakura was handing out pudding on the table but then slamed it down on the table instead causing a hairline crack to form in the plate.

'Ooops' "Father why do you have to go, they are plenty more men out there to fight in the war....your the only main part of this family that is left, i don't want to lose you!!!"

"I know whats right and what's is best...i have to serve the Emperor in battle" Fujitaka said luking up from his food

"But...!" Sakura retorted

"I am going to serve the Emperor no matter what. You can't stop me!" Sakura stormed out side, Tomoyo watched her has she did and sighed. Sakura ran out side and watched her parents get ready to go to bed. 'Why does he have to go? what will happen if he does do, what happens if he..........if......he.........can't we do anything about it?..............there's nothing we can d...............ah ha i know what i'm gona do!' She shot up and ran to the ancestor room, lit an incense stick and put it on her Guardian Statue, prayed and ran out, went to the Armor room and grabbed the sword and armor. She unleashed the power of the family sword, the green destiny and tied it to her side. she tied it up her hair into a bun to make her look like a boy and quickly put on the armor, grabbed the scroll from Fathers bedside, smiled, ran out and ran to the Barn to feth Kahn. Kahn went mad but Sakura ran and comforted him and then jumped on him and galloped out of the home in the rain and wind. The doors swung open for her leaving in such a rush.

Meanwhile....

The Ancestory Prayer memorial glowed with a blue light and an incatation was followed after the light had dissapeared and a figure appeared in robes and glasses. He was a tall figure with a Magic stand, the moon crest.

"Kero, awaken!" Clow read commanded. A statue of the animal-like figure was surounded in the CardCaptors Symbol when calling upon a clow card and then he broke out of the stone case and fell to the floor in a cloud of Yellow and Orange smoke. He rose off the floor.....

"I LIVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEE!!!! so tell me what great part of the CardCaptor Clan needs my protection Reeeedy, just tell me what to do and i'll be there!!!!"

"Kero..." Clow Reed Said under his Breath, sweating.

"Hang on just let me say something, anyone who messes with our clan, messes with me and revengance will be MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kero! These are the CardCaptor Guardians..." pointing at the Nine figures above him "They...?"

"Protect the family......." Kero said glumly

"And you...........?" Clow reed crossed his arms and looked at Kero

"Say the incantation....."

"Good, now wake up the ancestors"

"Okay, what ever you say, Reeedy, Okay uh hum!!! coughcough.... (trying to get out of it but Clow Reed held up a dessert.) " Ookay I'll do it! Circle of Water, Circle of Fire, Circle of Thunder, Circle of Desire, wake up as we require you celestors, the holy the great clow ancestors!"

They woke up out of the ingraved memorial stones and appeared infront Of Clow Reed. Kero sat over in the corner with a dessert spoon and his pudding licking the lid of it. Smiling at every single gulp he took.

Clow Reed was just about to speak until the ancestors spoke. There was a confrontation between just two of them

"what did i tell you?! that Sakura was a trouble maker from the start!!!!!"

"Don't talk about Sakura like that, at least she doesn't come from your side of the Family!!!"

Another one blarted out and another followed after that....

"She's only wants to save her father from entering the war!"

"But she had discovered that if her father goes into the war, distress will become upon the family, that is why she has acted this way!"

"ENOUGH!!!!!" Clow Reed boomed at the top of his voice, they all became unsettled to settled and Kero was licking the remains of his pudding. " we must send the most powerful Guardian to watch over Sakura and protect her from harm!"

"Okay, okay i get your hint, i'm ready to go....."

Everyone burst out laughing. "What? I can do anything that an other guardian can't do, look..." He blew out some fire, grabbing a toothpick and cleaning his teeth ".I'm pretty hot huh?!"

Clow Reed Pointed at Kero. "Kero, you had your Chance to protect Sakura when she was Capturing Star Cards but for most of the time you were either too Caught up in your own food cravings or Daydreaming about what you were going to eat later!"

"And your point is?" Scratching his back

"MY POINT IS!......." Kero jumped back and fell on the floor. "We will be sending a more loyal guardian to protect Sakura, a real guardian, The Shinobu Dragon!"

"WHAT? WHAT?!! I'M A REAL GUARDIAN!!!" Kero blarted out infront Of Clow Reeds face pulling his hair.

"You don't act as if you are worthy to be in this ancestory, now go and awake the Shinobu Dragon!" Clow Reed grabbed him and chucked him towards the doorway.

"So does this mean that you'll get back to me about being a guardian?!" Clow Reed chucked a Pudding At him and it landed on his face. Kero gloomly walked to to Dragon statue. "Okay, Shinobu, Smartarss dragon, yo, we need you to go and fetch Sakura! go on, i'm not seeing you moving, dragony?" He waved infront of his face and then blew some fire at his body. It set alite. "Uh oh..........everythings burnt into dust, they're going to kill me!!!!"

"Great Shinobu Dragon, have you awaken?" Clow Reed shouting over the hill as he was unable to see the statue. Kero shouted in a dragony voice

"Ah! i got cramp, i am the great Shinobu dragon, and i am going to go and rescue Sakura, did i mention i was the great Shinobu Dragon?!"

"Good, watch over The CardCaptor Master, the fate of the clow rests in your claws!!!!" Kero looked at his hands and thought 'I haven't got any claws? oh the dragon....oh!' "I'm going to go now, you can trust the Shinobu dragon!!!" Clow Reed and the ancestors returned to their stones and rested. Kero was passing up and down the path...with a constant worry on his face.....

"OH GREAT!!!! I'M IN DEEP DOO-DOO NOW!!! I'M DOOMED!! all because this Dra- gon wouldn't wake up! I bet i've dishonored the clan now!!! hmmm...times like this i wish the kid was around!!!! but nooooooo he had to go home to Hong Kong, BAKA! and this is all because Miss.MAN! had to go and take a her drag show on the road!!!! what am i gonna do!!!!!?"

A figure appeared on the piles of Ash and dust. It was a cat like figure who was blue and luked a little bit like Kero.

"Suppi?!" Kero Looked up in shock and amazement. "I thought you went to England with Eriol?!"

"Uh uh! no time for that now but You should go and get her!" Suppi commanded and suggested at the same time as washing himself.

"Go and get her?! are you CRAZY?! what is the matter with you???!!!!!! thanks to this great big stupid thing fell to bits i'm gonna have to bring a medal to get back in the temple........" He hung his head."THAT'S IT!!!! THAT'S WHAT I'M GONNA DO!!! I'M GONNA GO AND RESCUE SAKURA!!!OH YOU'VE DONE IT NOW BABY!!!!" he ran off leaving Suppi in his dust but Suppi followed after him "....what makes you think that your coming??!!" while they are still running. Suppi Stops and then shouts to Kero while he runs and stops by the gates....

"I know where she is....!" Suppi smiled and watched as Kero stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Suppi.

"You do?"

"Yep, do you want me to show you?"

"Well what are you waiting for, why are you standing there doing nothing as per usual, Suppi you haven't changed...." Suppi exposed a blood vessel on his skin as he was angry. He ran after Kero and they both left to go and find her.

The Huns arrived and pulled out two of the Soldiers belonging to the Hiiragizawa scouts.The leader, Shimaki, grabbed one by the throat and chucked him to the floor and the ordered the other one......... "GO AND TELL YOUR ARMY TO PREPARE FOR OUR ARRIVAL, WE'RE HERE!!!!!" He said scratching his chin, grining evily and saying to his partner in crime....

"How many people does it take to deliever a message?" Looking at him. His Partner in crime grabbed is bow and arrow, pointed it at one of them

"One..........." ............................................................................

* * *


	2. I'll do whatever it takes!

**Hiya!!! well this is the second Chapter....Thanks for the reviews to far!!!**   
  
**Kit-4ever2004** : I'm glad that it made you laugh!!! I hope that this chapter will make you laugh too!!   
  
**Angelic-behaviour**: I watched Mulan the movie..Anyway...I hope that you like this chapter.....  
  
**Awai-umi**: Thanks again for reminding me!! Once i fixed it, It took ages to change...but it's been sorted now.... oh! and the mirical thing.....? Thanks!  
  
**Angelblossom247**: Its only based on the story! although...I can understand where you are coming from. Tomoyo is obviously known for her Videocamera obsession...but i couldn't resist putting it in...Its mainly about CardCaptors...But with the Mulan theme...Not really set in that time....  
  
**Bennie Babbie**: Yeh...but i aint gonna say anything because i don't wanna give away what i have instore for later!   
  
**Please review and i will update more often! Anyway...Here is the second chapter....  
  
"speaking"**

** ' thinking' **

**.......................=Next scene/end of story **

**'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'= flashback  
**  
........................................................................................................... Sakura was infront of Kahn **(A/N: for people who can't remember who Kahn was, it's her horse.)** who was leaning over a stone, playing nought and crosses with himself in the dirt, chewing on a piece of grass looking at Sakura.  
  
"Okay, so how does this sound?" Sakura walked, with her chest up high and her fists clenched swinging high....  
  
"Er Hi!, I'm new!!!! oh i see you have a sword, i have one too!!!!!!....." she goes to grab her sword but misses..."There very manly and tough....!" Kahn laughed and rolled over. Sakura chucked a shoe at his head!!! "I'm working on it!!!!!!!!! it's going to take a mirical to get into there" she folded back the leaves and looked at the camp. She took in one deep breath and sighed. Then a big puff of fire burst from behind a big stone and between the trees. A big scary shadow formed on the massive stone inbetween the trees. and then the voice spoke...  
  
"DID I HEAR SOMEONE ASK FOR A MIRACAL?!!!LET ME HEAR YOU SAY AH!!!!" The shadow spoke.Sakura screamed...  
  
"AH!!" and ran to hide behind her horse who hid behind a stone.  
  
"THAT'S CLOSE ENOUGH!!!!! YOUR ANCESTORS SENT ME TO PROTECT YOU AND ONCE YOUR PARENTS FIND OUT THAT YOU ARE GONE, YOU ARE GONNA WISH THAT YOU COULD GET A MIRACAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
'It's a ghost' Sakura shouted, then she thought for a second....'Ancestors?' "MY ANCESTORS SENT....YOU!"  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT SAKURA!!!!" The shadow said as powerful as he could possible be to get her attention.  
  
"W-who are you???!" Sakura stuttered, nervously. The flames started dying out. The shadow disappeared for a second. He spoke quietly to the other living being behind the stone.  
  
"Listen, if your gonna stay with me, your gonna have to work...." to Suppi. The flames grew bigger."EXCUSE ME?!who am i?WHO AM I?! WHY, I AM THE GOD IN THE LOST SOULS, I AM THE POWERFUL...." The Shadow pulled Muscles in his arms.."...THE PLEASURABLE!......" he started walking from behind the stone, the shadow getting smaller, Sakura beginning to smile..."THE UNDESTRUCTABLE....." she grew an even bigger smile on her face ".......KERO!" her face dropped her smile as she looked at the figure holding his hands out. "I'm pretty hot huh!? you miss me?" Kahn stamped all over him.  
  
"KERO!!!!!" Sakura ran out to go and hug him. He was literatly suffercating. "MY ANCESTORS SENT YOU!!??"  
  
"YEP! YOU GOTTA GO HOME SAKURA!" Sakura shook her head violently.  
  
"I'M NOT GOING HOME! I HAVE TO TAKE MY FATHERS PLACE IN THE WAR!!!" Kero gave in to the fact that she wasn't going to return home with him until the war had finished and she had achieved her goal. Kero gave one big smirk on his face and said....  
  
"Okay, i'll stay with you." Then a figure came out from behind the stone, it was Suppi. "So will I!!"  
  
"Ermmmm.....you said my ancestors sent you here watch over me?....well your......" Sakura started to explain  
  
"Intimidating? Kawaii?......" Kero said looking at her  
  
"Tiny...!" Sakura said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Of course i am, I'm Travel size, now if i was my REAL size then your sheep here **(A/N:KAHN)** would die of fright!" Kero stated as Kahn went to bite him. "DOWN SHEEPY! now your ancestors sent me cos i have unimaginable powers,as you know, like i can see straight through your armor....." Sakura slapped him.  
  
"OKAY! DISHONOUR, DISHONOUR ON YOUR WHOLE FAMILY, DISHONOUR ON YOU, DISHONOUR ON YOUR SHEEP! DISHONOUR ON CLOW REED AND THE BRAT!!!" Sakura fell to the floor and cried. Kero looked at Suppi and looked down at his feet and they twitched a little. Kahn went to go and comfort Sakura.  
  
"You really shouldn't have said that.....Kero...." Suppi whispered. Suppi walked over to Sakura and comforted her. Kero walked over and spoke...but Sakura interupted.  
  
"I miss him Kero, i miss him so much....it hurts me bad....it's been 4 years now, and i'm 16. there has been no reply from him...i miss him....."  
  
"Are you on about, who i think your on about?" Kero questioned.  
  
Sakura nodded and a tear escaped her eye. She swiftly brought her self from the ground, and looked up at the sky....  
  
"I miss little wolf, I miss Syaoran....." Sakura said with a faint smile on her face. Everyone hung their head, but then Kero flug his head up and smiled....  
  
"Okay lets put all that behind us and lets get this show on the road! Suppi to the bags!!!!!! come on Sheepy!!" Kero said clapping his paws/hands together and walking with a strutt. Sakura nodded and followed. Kahn grunted (A/N: well you know that thing that horses do when they aren't very pleased with summat or are bored?)  
  
..................................................................................................  
  
They arrived at the enterance of the camp and just before they were about to enter Kero climbed into Sakura's collar of her armor and Suppi and Kahn rode off to get a place to put up her tent. It was just Kero and Sakura.  
  
"OKAY! FIRST things first, your gonna need to cast a spell on your self to hide your powers cos they are very strong and someone might sense them so do that first!" She nodded  
  
"Okay!" she called out her key and then hid her aura.  
  
"OKAY THIS IS IT..." he said peering out of her collar." now to show them your man look, shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up and STURTTT! 2,3,4,2,2,3,4 and work it!"  
  
They went into the camp and Sakura looked as if she had bricks everywhere in her armor and she was going to knock out anyone in her way. Kero was proud of his work. Everyone stared at her and looked scared but she was just smiling saying "Hi" in her Manly voice. She saw a guy picking his nose....  
  
"Beautiful isn't it!" Kero sarcastically remarked on what Sakura was seeing. And then they saw a guy biting off his toe nails with his teeth.  
  
"They're Disgusting!" Sakura said with her top lip turned up and turning her head away from the stench.  
  
"No, they're men, now that is exactly what you are gonna have to do so watch and learn, Sakura" Kero said laughing quietly under his voice.  
  
"It isn't funny kero!" Sakura said until she walked to the practise field and then saw a guy with a big tatoo on his chest. He said  
  
"This tattoo will protect me from harm!" smiling with a dumb look and a tooth missing from the front of his teeth. There were three guys next to him. The small one punched looked at the tall thin one and then back and punched the guy in the stomach, then kissed his fist after hitting him and then the tall thin one shouted...  
  
"I hope you can get your money back!!" and burst out laughing.  
  
"I don't think i can do this!" Sakura said staring after what she had just seen.  
  
"It's all about attitude, you've gotta be tough, like this guy here...." she stared at him and he looked at her.  
  
"WHAT are you looking at?" he said then turning away to spit on the ground and walk away.  
  
"Punch him, it's how your ment to say hello....." She punched him and he went flying into his mate who was big and tall.  
  
"Oh, you've made a friend" He said picking him and then putting him down to relax.  
  
Sakura thought...'I know who they are! Oohh...No....this could spell out trouble......' before she could think....Kero Interupted......  
  
"Slap him on the behind, he'd like that." She couldn't control her self and before she knew it...She slapped him on the arss and he grabbed her by her armor.  
  
"I'm gonna hit you so hard, it's gonna make your ancestors dizzy..." he said but the he was picked up by the big and tall guy.  
  
"Relax and chant with me...." He was so far off the ground that they both started to meditate to get calm again. Swinging him backwards and forwards.Sakura and the hidden Kero stared in amazment. Then the tall and big guy said**...(A/N:i bet your thinking haven't they got names? They will later trust me.)  
**  
"Feeling better?" The small one nodded and walked away saying....  
  
"ah...your not worth my time, chicken boy...." but Kero shot up out from Sakura's hood and hid while he said....  
  
"CHICKEN BOY?!!! SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU LIMPING NOODLE!!!!!" The small fat one when around to hit Sakura, but she ducked and he hit his best friend, the tall thin one and he fell to the floor.  
  
"Sorry" he said. Sakura scurried out of the fighting mess so no one would notice she was gone but they were on top of the big and tall on when they noticed...  
  
"THERE HE GOES!!!!!!" They all chased after Sakura, but Sakura being a Athletic person even when she was younger....she out ran then all. She hid in the tent but they all ran past her and accidently ran into the dinner cue. The small one stopped dead in his tracks, the tall and thin one just barely stopped without touching him and the big one came with his hands all interlocked with each other and knocked both of them. They all fell like domino's and knocked over the cook and his pot of rice all over the grass. They all started to fight. Including Sakura.  
  
....................................................................................................  
  
Meanwhile in the generals tent they were planning out a stratagy on how to come abouts of the war and where to go. The two generals were deciding the plans and figuring out what to do. One was an amber eyed General and the other was the blue-Haired boy, Eriol.  
  
"The huns have struck here, here and here......" Eriol pointed at the places on the map. The amber eyed boy listen carefully. " I will take the main troops into the Nibleheim and stop the enemy from destroying this village, you will stay and train the new recrutes, when we are ready then, you will join us, captain."  
  
"Okay, I will." The Amber eyed boy looked up from the map and called his sword out saying his incantation. He had a serious facial expression by that point because it was a big responsablity but he thought 'it will be hard work but all my troops are commited and stay out of trouble.....yeh...it will be kinda easy.....' he nodded and he got up to leave. The tent was empty apart from him, he looked at the sword and then back up and smirked. He stepped out of the tent to see everyone fighting in a grassy area smothered with rice. He looked at Eriol and said..."Thanks" They smiled. He smiled. A troop saluted to the new general and fainted on the floor. The other General got on a horse and spoke...  
  
"Good Luck Captain, i'll see you in a few weeks." And he rode off with his troops. The Captain sighed. and stood up tall.  
  
"MEN!!!!!!!" They all froze in their positions. and pointed at Sakura on the floor.  
  
"He started it!!" The Captain walked over to Sakura and picked her up.Kero hid. She brushed her self off.  
  
"I don't want anyone causing trouble while i'm here, do you understan......" He looked in her eyes and they looked familular but he couldn't sense the aura. 'is it her? no, only men are allowed in this camp, don't be stupid!'  
  
'He looks so famiular! I can sense something...but it can't possibly be......him can it? NO! he went back to Hong Kong!' "Iuh uh..." in a womans voice but then she changed it to a boys voice. and puffed up her shoulders and chest swinging her arms. The Captain folded his arms and watched. "I uh i'm sorry you had to see that but you know...when you get those manly urges......and you've just got to kill someone?" she punched his arm. He looked at it then back at her. **(A/N: still unaware that she was a he. )** "...and you know....fix things..."  
  
He rushed forward...."WHATS YOUR NAME!" looking serious and angry.  
  
"I uh.....I've got a name...and it's a boys name too.... "  
  
Kero hid behind her neck thinking and whispering "ah choo, how about ah choo?"  
  
"Ah choo!" Sakura shouted  
  
"Ah choo?" The captain stared at her.  
  
" That's so funny isn't it......." Kero was laughing...  
  
"Kero......"Sakura wispered  
  
"KERO?!!!!How do you know about Kero???!!" The captain stared at her even more. everyone started to whisper....."Who's Kero??"  
  
"It's not! I don't know where Kero Came from! No! my names not Kero!"  
  
"Then what is it?!"  
  
" Ah my stomachs rumbling......" Kero mumbled  
  
" IT'S RUMB LING" Sakura announced, Kero shuffled around. Sakura's head was sweating  
  
" RUMB LING?"  
  
" Yes, my name is Rumb Ling!" Sakura decided that was going to be her final boys name.  
  
" OKAY GENTLEMEN! thanks to your new friend Rumb Ling **(A/N: :-) )** you will spend the whole of tonight picking up every single grain of rice....and then tomorrow.....the real work begins............." he said walking off.  
  
All the guys started punching the palms of their hands and looking at Sakura.....  
  
"You know Sakura, i think we need to work on the way you act....." Sakura replied  
  
"I have to agree, that was hell!, Kero!, and plus his eyes....they looked familular, but i can't see much with his helmet on."  
  
"Oh well you need a good nights rest. That should do you good." Kero looked out of he corner of his eye, eyeing up the pudding section. "....because tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day for you!......."

............................................................................   
  
**Please review!!! I need to know what you think of it! even if you have reviewed before! Please tell me what you think?**

**BAI! BAI! **  
  
x


	3. We're moving in!

**HIYA!!! thanks to all the people that have reviewed!!!!! Well!! here's another chapie! That i've posted up!!! so i hope you like it!!!!**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thinking'**

**...............= Change of scene**

**I hope you like it!!! Jumps up and down :-D**

**Disclaimer: (Hangs head) (takes a deep breath) (same...) "IDON'TOWNCARDCAPTORSANDNEVERWILLBUTIWISHIDID!" **

**(goes blue) **

..............................................................................................................................................................................................

**_Next day_**

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

Sakura was asleep in her tent which was far away from the other soldiers tents, you know just incase they did minor things like set her tent on fire etc..... she was curled up in a blanket on her camping bed. Kero grabbed Suppi who was half awake, twisted his wings and used him as an alarm clock. Sakura didn't hear.....

"HELLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! COME ON sleep and Beauty, time to get up, your going to be late!" She shot up, her eyes half open and there was breakfast infront of her, it was pankcakes.

"Look you get PANKCAKES!!!" just then Suppi's head popped out of the middle of the pancake. Kero got a pair of chopsticks and flicked him out of the bowl, "GET out of there, your gonna make people sick!!!"

"Hoe!!!!!! Am i late?!" Sakura started to panic around the tent on her hands and knees. Kero quickly shoved some pancakes in her mouth and spoke while still putting it in her mouth.

"No time to talk now, remember it's your first day at training, listen to your teacher, no fighting, play nice with the other kids, or of course if the other kids wanna fight, then your going to have to kick the other kids butt!"

Sakura with her mouth full of Pancake."But i don't wanna kick the other kids butt!"

"DON'T TALK WITH YOU MOUTH FULL, now lets see your war face!" She sat there with her mouth full with big puffy cheeks not looking scary at all.

"Oh, i think the Flowery card just ran away!! **(Author note..: It was the most friendliest clow card i could think of! lol!!!),** now give me a serious look!" Sakura did a massive eek! "I suppose that'll do! now get changed! (While doing her hair) and get out there and make me proud!" Kahn started huffing and puffing and trying to say something."What do you mean, that the troops just left?!"

"THEY WHAT?!!" Sakura jumped up and the tent fell down she ran out to the camp.

Kero sat on Kahn with Suppi. "aww my little Mistress all grown up and saving Japan. Do you have a tissue?" saying to kahn, kahn gave him a look. Suppi shook his head.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

Sakura ran to the Troops and shot past all of them in the speed of light. Everyone just stared but she stood next the 3 guys who picked on her.

"Hey everyone, it looks like our friend Rumb Ling slept in this morning, (doing a cheeky smile) are you hungry?" The tall thin one said.

"Yeh, cos i owe you a knuckle sandwich!" The small one said. He grabbed Sakura and went to hit her.

"SOLDIERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone froze and looked at the figure standing infront of them. They released Sakura and all rushed to their single file horizontal line. They stood still and looked at their Captain. The Captain grabbed a fist full of bamboo sticks and took off his top. He was well and truely built. His skin was sunkissed....his hair was being windswept as he stood tall flinging a bamboo stick to every soldier commanding....

"You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning...................(passing them, Sakura was gaping at him) and anyone who acts otherwise, will have to answer to me! understand?!" He said pacing up and down.

"Ooooooooo.........tough guy!" The small one said

"Yamazaki?!" The captain said, taking a bow and arrow and pointing it at him. Everyone moved back apart from Yamazaki and then he aimed for the top of the wooden pole in front of them and fired. It landed at the top. "Thank you volenteering, RETRIEVE THE ARROW!!!!!!!" he said with cold eyes and anger on his face.

" I'll get that arrow, pretty boy and i'll do it on my own.........." he said muttering under his breath. He went to jump for the pole but was held back by....

"Wait! you seem to be missing something!" The captain walked over and attached a gold plated disk that was really heavy to each arm.........." This one, represents disapline, and this represents, Strength!" Yamazaki fell to the floor but slowly struggled back up. The other troops were laughing. "You need both to retrieve that arrow"

Yamazaki climbed the front of it with the disks but not using them correctly and got 1/4 of the way and started to fall back down, so he dug his teeth into the wood but still fell down.

"Touya! you try!" The captain said, looking away, but looking angry, with cold eyes. Sakura jumped 'MY BROTHER!!!!!!!' she thought! 'He musn't know i'm here!!!!!!!!'

Touya ran at it but fell so he didn't even reach 1/4 of the way.

" Yukito!" The captain said looking away even further but then looked at him. The big and tall guy ran and jumped up and tried to wrap his legs around it but fell.

"Rumb Ling!" Sakura ran and used the gold disks but she hurt her ankle.

"We've got a long way to go!" The Captain said. They did a sequence of training activaties and Sakura failed every single one.The 3 boys, Yamazaki, Touya and not so much Yukito were torchering her by tripping her up. Everytime The Captain did a move or ability he could do, The troops were stunned and knew that they wouln't be able to do them. At the end of the training day, the captain gave Sakura's things in a bag and told her to go, she went to leave but looked at the arrow and no one had retrieved it. So when eveyone had gone to sleep, she grabbed the disks and climbed and twisted the ropes together and pulled hard on them. She forced the whole of her weight onto them and climbed up it with all of her might... She reached it in the morning and when the Captain came out of his tent, She chucked the arrow at the ground infront of Him. She smiled and a rare smile played on his lips too, still not knowing the fact that she wasn't a boy, **(A/N: if it gets kinda confusing then sorry --)** Then through out that day, she completed every task given and better than The captain expected. His smiles were becoming to become more and more infectious **(A/N: :-D reminds me of someone....personal thing don't worry)** . Yamazaki, Touya and Yukito could do the things they wished to do and they were being nice to Sakura (**Shock Horror**!) and then they were talking.....

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

Shimaki cut the tree in half and looked upon the horizon and saw a doll. His bird fetched it and it was girls doll. 'I must return it to the girl, she must be missing it ever sooooooo much!' He did an evil grin and jumped off the tree. and went to his troops. He chucked it to a troop and they passed it on three times befroe passing it back to Shimaki. examining it

"What do you see?" Shimaki asked

"Pine! from the Far high mountins"

"White horse hair, Imperial Stalions!"

"Sulphur, from Canons!"

They passed it back to Shimaki.

"This doll came from The Imperial army who we are after. The quickest way to the emperor is through those mountains, they await our presence there, besides, this girl is probably missing her doll, so we will return it to her........Ha!"

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

Sakura went in the lake to bathe and it was empty so no one would see her. Kero was covering his eyes with Suppi and Kahn was eating the grass. Sakura relaxed and washed her hair. Not caring about a thing.

"Ah, eh, ah, oh! what happens if somebody see's you?" Kero said pacing up and down.

"Just because i have to look like a man, doesn't mean i have to smell like one, but i do wish that Tomoyo was here right now, the clothes are awful! I'd never picture my self saying that....but i need her right now!" Sakura said peacefully

"All right,That's enough, now get out..." Kero said covering his eyes and passing her a towel.

"Kero, if you are soooooooo worried about some one finding out, go stand watch......" Sakura replied not looking at him. Kero walked off.

"Go stand wach Kero while i blow our secret with my stupid girl habits, isn't there a clow card that can wash you?! Hygine!" Just then 3 naked guys came running and 2 jumped in and then the thrid one, dipped his big toe in, jumped back and dived in making a tidal wave!** (A/N: I like that!!!! )** They noticed Sakura...her hair was still in a bun.....and she was hiding behind a leaf all the time.....

"Hey Rumb Ling!" Yukito said

"Oh Hi guys, i didn't know you were here....."They looked at each other suspiciously, she still hid behind the leaf...." Well, i've washed and i'm clean and i'm going to go now, bye bye!"

Touya grabbed her arm and said "I know we were jerks to you before so lets start over.........Hi! I'm Touya!"

Sakura shook hands 'Well of course i know that, Baka' **(A/N: Thoughts**) Yukito swam over and shook her hand

"And i'm Yukito!"

"Hi Yukito" 'Well your Touya's best friend, duh!' Sakura smiled.Sakura tried to avoid smiling as it made her look like a girl more...even though they couldn't really see....

"And I, am King of the Rock!!!!.........." Yamazaki stood ontop of the rock and was fully naked. Sakura covered her eyes. "........and there's nothing you girls can do about it!"

"Oh yeah, well i think Rumb ling and I can take you!" Touya shouted doing a Martial arts pose..

"No!" Sakura shouted.

"But, we have to fight!" Touya said

"No, we don't we can close our eyes and swim around!"

"Oh come on just........AHHHHHHHH SOMETHING BIT ME!!!!!!!!!" rubbing his backside. Kero popped out of the water.

"Ew! what a nasty flavour..." Kero said.

"TALKING TEDDY BEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Touya, Yamazaki and Yukito scurried and sat on top of one rock. Sakura called Kahn and Suppi, she covered her self with a towel and Kero cleaned his teeth with a whole tube of tooth paste.

"SAKURA, THAT WAS VILE YOU OWE ME BIG........."

"I know i do, thanks Kero."

"I deserve a pudding for that!"

"I think you've already had it!!!! hee hee!"

"Very funny!" Kero said putting more toothpaste in his mouth.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

"Some King of the Rock!!!!!" Yukito sarcastically remarked. Yamazaki pushed him off the rock and there was another tidal wave.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

"I never want to see a Naked man again!" Sakura said, draining her hair, just then at least 100 of the troops came rushing into the lake, all naked

"Don't look at me, i ain't biting no more butts!" Kero said pointing his toothbrush at Sakura. She smiled.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

The captain was on his phone.

"I think the Troops are ready to fight, they have passed their tasks and bettered them selves, they completed there training." Kero and Suppi were eavesdopping

" Yeh they are!" Starts doing the hand motion to..."Go Captain, go captain, go captain!"

" Good then were leaving tomorrow!!!!!!! and that's final, i will see you there!!!!!!" He stormed out of his tent giving Sakura a look in the eye, and then forward again.

"CAPTAIN!!!" Sakura shouted. The captain froze and looked at Sakura. He looked at the ground and then turned back and walked towards her. They both went to go and sit down on a log.

'Uh oh!' Sakura thought.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

"I think it's about time we took this war into our own hands!" Kero said rubbing his hands together. Suppi putting one evil look on his face. They ran into the Captains office and Suppi used his feet to create Japanese writing with ink too. Kero stood there looking at the picture of The Captain and the Emperor.

'He looks famiular' Suppi stopped typing and cleaning his feet.

"Let me see what you got......" taking it off Suppi " To Captain/General, Can i advise you that you take your troops to the mountains, we require your presence please..........hmmmmmm.......except for you forgot to mention and since we are out of anti-bacterial mouthwash, i hope you wouldn't mind bringing some......HELLLLLOOOOO!!!!!!!!! MAKE IT SOUND MORE URGENT PLEASE?!!!!!!!YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT??????!!!!!!!"

Suppi got ready to flame Kero with fire.....but saw some shadows moving outside....and started typing a letter really quickly.

" That's better, much better, lets go!" The go outside. And jump on Kahn. "Kahny baby, hey we need a ride?!" Kahn squirted him with water and looked at Suppi, Suppi backed away. Of course they couldn't use any magic so they had to use animals. He jumped on a Panda and made a imperial costume. He rode to the Captain, who was sitting next to Sakura. Sakura suspected Kero straight away but didn't say anything.

"Urgent news from Eriol the other General!" The Captain took the letter and looked at the panda.

"What's the matter, you never seen a black and white before?!" Kero said in a funny voice.

"Who are you?" The captain questioned.

"EXCUSE ME?! I THINK THE QUESTION IS WHO ARE YOU! THIS IS NO TIME FOR STUPID QUESTIONS!!!! I SHALL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THAT!!!!!!!" he rode off turning his body around like an owl to hide himself. The captain looked at the scroll and shot up and said to Sakura......

"We going into War now!!!!" Sakura woke up everyone and they got ready and started to set off.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

**Well? what do you think? Reiview!! please!!! press that little button on the bottom left saying go!! and review!! PURLEASE?!?! anyway..let me know your thoughts...and any questions will be answered! :-)**

**Bai Bai!**

**x**


End file.
